


Hidden Secrets

by Rini



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey finds out he doesn't know Frank as well as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Secrets

     Mikey rummaged through his laundry basket for a clean pair of socks. He could (and often did) wear shirts, pants and even underwear for multiple days, but not socks. He was usually the impetus for side trips to Wal-Mart when the band was on the road. Here at home, though, he actually kept them washed and available. He scrunched his nose when he closed his fingers around something that felt like lace. Pulling the material out, Mikey blinked at the navy blue, cotton girls’ undies in his hand. They were covered in mint green polka dots with matching bows on the hips, lace around the leg openings and definitely _were not_ his. He twisted them in his fingers and walked them out to the pile of things he and Frank left for each other to grab when they didn’t recognize something.

    Picking up a few things of his from that pile, Mikey returned to his room, founds and put on a clean pair of socks and took off to see his parents. He completely forgot all about the panties before he left the driveway.

 

~~

 

     Several weeks went by in a flurry of practice sessions, planning for their next stint on the road in their van and Mikey and Frank still dancing around their growing attraction. It hadn’t started when Frank was in Pencey Prep, or when he joined My Chem or even when Mikey and Frank had moved in together. But, it had started, slow and steady and one day it was all Mikey could do to be around Frank without getting flustered and hard in his jeans. He knew Frank was attracted too. Mikey was well versed in people being into him and Frank easily exhibited all the signs, but Mikey was unused to having to be the one to make something happen. Usually people came to him.

    “Mikes,” Gerard said gently one day before they left. “You should just tell him. This whole unresolved sexual tension thing is going to kill the rest of us on the road.” He paused and nudged Mikey’s shoulder. “Not to mention the two of you.”

     Mikey shrugged and gave Gerard his best blank look. He sighed and rubbed his hands on his thighs, the one thing giving away his tension. “You promise to keep a secret if I tell you something?” he asked, waiting for Gerard’s nod before he crossed to his dresser. Reaching in, Mikey pulled out a different pair of girls’ panties. This pair was red satin with black corset lacing that dangled when he held them up. “I keep finding panties in the dryer when I do laundry. I think…I think Frank has a girl he’s not told any of us about.”

     Gerard nodded and bit his lower lip, surprised. “Have you asked him? Frank’s usually a pretty open book…and unfailingly honest.” He waved his hand at Mikey in the way he had that meant Mikey should have already realized or thought of that himself.

     “No. He’d tell us if he wanted us to know. It’s not like I’ve seen him with anyone or that he’s brought anyone home when I’ve been here. I think that’s where he’s been spending so much time. I’ve hardly seen him since we’ve been home,” Mikey said with a shrug. He’d been so sure after the last tour that _something_ was going to happen between them once they got home and some privacy. Frank’s absence had been more than a bit surprising and hurtful.

     “Talk to him, Mikes,” Gerard urged. “We’re back on the road in a week. Don’t let this ruin it.”

     Mikey crumpled the panties in his hand with a nod, no idea how to bring it up. “Wanna watch _A New Hope?_ ” he asked.

     Gerard laughed, nodded and tossed his arm over Mikey’s shoulder to give him a hug.

 

~~

 

    Frank slouched in his favorite arm chair, reading and absent-mindedly playing with his lip ring. He shifted, a smile crossing his face, while Mikey watched him quietly from the doorway. He cleared his throat to warn Frank of presence and then crossed to collapse on the couch at the end closest to Frank.

    “Hey,” Frank said, looking up and marking his place in his book with his finger.

    Mikey cocked his head. “Hey,” he replied. “You ready for tomorrow?”

    Frank nodded and grinned. “Fuck yeah! Can’t wait. So ready to get back on the road.”

    Blinking slightly in surprise, he’d not actually expected that level of _enthusiasm_ from Frank. “You’ve been busy…wasn’t sure you wanted to go again so soon.”

    “Are you kidding?” Frank snorted a laugh. “It’s the only way I can get away from the list of things Ma needs help with and not feel guilty.”

    “Uh yeah, that’s good then,” Mikey said, hating the awkwardness that had crept into his interactions with Frank. Living with him, being around Frank had nearly always been so effortless that the new strain hurt. “Your new girl won’t miss you then?” he asked in a rush so he wouldn’t chicken out.

    Frank laughed, a loud sound before he devolved into snorting and giggling. He sobered quickly when he saw that Mikey was serious and quirked an eyebrow. “There’s not girl…new or otherwise, Mikey.”

    Mikey nodded, hurt that Frank didn’t seem to feel he could be honest with him. “Okay, if you say so.” He could but be slightly sarcastic and biting even though he had no claim on Frank and it was really none of his business.

    “Dude, what the fuck?” Frank asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “I’m not seeing anyone. Only girl I’ve seen since we got home is my Mom and the last girl I dated was Jamia.”

    “Fuck it,” Mikey said, pushing himself up off the couch. “I thought we were friends. You don’t have to lie. You can tell me it’s none of my business, but I know you’ve seen someone.” He took the red satin panties out of his pocket and tossed them in Frank’s lap, watching his eyes widen and mouth drop open. What Mikey didn’t recognize was the fear in Frank’s eyes when he saw the piece of clothing. “Next time you wash her things, you might want to make sure you get everything out of the dryer. He turned his back on Frank’s pale, deer-in-headlights stare and stormed to his room, slamming his door.

   

~~

 

    Mikey did his best not to let his and Frank’s tension affect the rest of the band, but he knew it wasn’t enough. Where they were usually the easiest going, he knew the other guys felt the strain of having to work at keeping the atmosphere relaxed. He sat, hunched in on himself, ear buds in his ear even though he wasn’t listening to his iPod and hoodie pulled up over his head while he stared out of the window in the second row of seats.

    Frank chatted happily with Ray. He rode shotgun to keep Ray focused and awake, and the sounds grated on Mikey enough to have him turning to and into Gerard’s side. Gerard patted him absently, never pausing in his conversation with Otter and Mikey just snuggled in closer. He slit his eyes open to watch Frank surreptitiously. Mikey knew he could likely make it all okay if he just apologized to Frank, but the very idea grated since he felt wronged by Frank lying to him and had felt justified in his anger.

    “Ray…can we stop for a break?” Frank asked, voice quiet but still carrying to the back.

    “Yeah,” Gerard said, wriggling and dislodging Mikey. “Coffee and smoke break!”

    Ray laughed and grumbled good-naturedly, as they expected him to, but took the next exit. Everyone piled out of the van and headed into the convenience store except Mikey. He stayed leaning against the van and lit a cigarette.

    Frank emerged from the store, two coffees in hand and a plastic bag dangling from his wrist. He slowly crossed the parking lot toward the van and Mikey almost as though he was unsure of his welcome. When he reached the van, he leaned against the side, near Mikey and passed one of the coffees to him. “Thought you might want one even though you didn’t come in with us.”

    “Thanks,” Mikey said taking the coffee and offering Frank a drag from his cigarette.

    After taking a drag, Frank took a deep breath and let it out before turning and looking at Mikey. “Only going to say this once; there was no girl when we were home. There’s been no one for months, not since I realized I want to date you.” He punctuated the declaration with a nudge to Mikey’s shoulder.

    Surprise at Frank’s declaration couldn’t begin to cover the way Mikey was feeling, but he really gave what Frank said some thought. He bit his lower lip and eyed Frank though his hair, trying to decide if he could live with what he knew and what Frank wasn’t saying. Mikey’s desire for Frank won out and Mikey nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He barely had the words out before Frank was pressing him to the van for their first kiss. Mikey slumped against the metal, hands scrabbling at Frank’s waist and mouth opening easily. He didn’t let himself think about what was happening, he just ceded control to Frank and met him with all the pent up sexual frustration and want simmering in his veins.

    “About fucking time,” Gerard yelled across the parking lot, hooting and catcalling at them.

    Mikey grinned and pressed his forehead to Frank’s. “No one else,” he said softly, reaching up and dragging his thumb across Frank’s lower lip before stepping back.

 

~~

 

    The end of the tour hung over Mikey much as the previous one had. This time, though, he had Frank by his side with his fingers tucked in Mikey’s back pockets. Privacy on tour was an unknown thing especially with their band mates doing what they could to torture both Mikey and Frank in retaliation for the earlier tension; not to mention Gerard’s theatrics every time he happened upon them when they were alone.

    “Last night,” Mikey said, mouth pressed to Frank’s temple to be heard over the band on stage. “Let’s get fucked up in the pit.”

    Frank grinned, turned his head and pressed up on his toes to kiss Mikey hard. “My kind of night,” he said before grabbing Mikey’s hand in his and leading the way into the heart of the crowd. Both more than familiar with the way pits worked, Mikey and Frank let themselves be tossed around, throwing elbows when needed and otherwise working off their remaining energy and sexual tension. They’d be home be home in under twenty-four hours and Mikey had no plans to let Frank out of his bed, never mind out of the apartment, for at least two days.

    When the set ended, Mikey let the crowd drift and open up some before he turned to find Frank. He pushed through the crowd to Frank’s side and wrapped an arm around Frank’s waist, sliding his fingers through belt loops and using his thumb to push up Frank’s tee shirt to stroke over his skin. Frank leaned into Mikey and looked up. “Have fun?” he asked, shifting until Mikey’s body was pressed closer.

    “Yeah. Just what I -we- needed, I think,” Mikey said. He slid his fingers out of the belt loops and over the waistband of Frank’s jeans just when Ray walked up.

    Ray grinned and ruffled Frank’s hair. “Did you guys even notice how great they were?” He was always the one most likely to be watching the band instead of in the pit.

     “We didn’t necessarily see them, but we heard them and that’s what matters,” Mikey said, shifting his stance to take more of Frank’s weight against him.  Frank rolled his eyes in Ray’s direction, softening it with his easy grin while he bounced in place. The entire band was used to Frank’s manic energy levels, so Mikey just went with it. He pinched Franks’ side and slid his fingers in Frank’s waistband.

     It took Mikey far longer than he’d like to admit to notice that not only had Frank gone completely still and rigid, but that Mikey’s fingers were absently sliding on satin and catching on lace: two things that should not be on Frank’s briefs. Ignoring Frank’s discomfort, Mikey continued to play with the edges of his underwear. At the first break in Ray’s expounding on the band, Mikey tipped his head toward the bar.

     “Frank and I are gonna get some drinks before Gee comes to round us all up,” Mikey said, tugging on Frank. “See you back at the van. Yeah?” He waggled his eyebrows so Ray would get that he wanted to be alone with Frank.

     Ray nodded and turned away from them to engage the guy on his other side in music chatter about the band they just watched. Both his hands and hair were flying around by the time Mikey took advantage of the break and dragged Frank toward the hallway. He pressed Frank to the wall and dipped his fingers into Frank’s waistband again to tug it out and slightly down. Mikey stared into Frank’s stricken gaze before glancing down to see the edges of the red satin panties he’d found in their apartment. “Are these…?” he started to ask, clearing his throat when he glanced up. “Are they the ones from home?”

     Frank bit his lower lip, dropping his gaze and nodding slowly. He remained rigid between Mikey and the wall. “You weren’t supposed to see them,” he whispered, never looking up. “I never wanted you to find out.”

     “Frank,” Mikey groaned, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Frank’s ear. “Fuck Frankie, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, thrusting his fingers in the soft material and holding Frank tight.

     Shaking, Frank turned his head away. He brought his arms up and pushed at Mikey’s chest. “No,” he said, voice rough. “No, you weren’t supposed to _see_.” Frank’s voice cracked at the end. “No one is supposed to see.”

     “Hey Frankie,” Mikey said, ducking his head to try and look into Frank’s eyes. “Hey look at me. Please.” He waited, body still with hope that Frank trusted him enough.

     When Frank lifted his eyes to Mikey’s, Mikey hugged him tight and brushed an easy kiss over his lips. “Why didn’t you tell me they’re yours?”

     Frank snorted and looked down and away again. “Just leave it, Mikey.” He brought his arms up and pushed Mikey back before curling them protectively around his middle. “Just leave it and go away.”

     Mikey shook his head and curled his hand around Frank’s wrist. “No,” he said simply. “I’m not going anywhere. Well, not without you. C’mon…let’s go back to the van.”

     “You don’t have to fucking pretend, Mikey,” Frank spat out, wrenching his wrist out of Mikey’s grip. “No one likes a guy in girls’ panties.”

     Raising his hands in front of him, Mikey arched an eyebrow. “Whoa. Hey, what the fuck, Frank? I’m not pretending anything.” He looked around to make sure no one would over hear him. “Actually, I think it’s pretty fucking hot that you’re wearing panties and I want to see you in them.” He dropped his hands, shoving them in his pockets.

     Frank let out a disbelieving noise, but watched Mikey intently. “You don’t think it makes me a “freak”?” he asked. “Or, that it means I want to be a girl?”

     “You’re a freak for so many other reasons,” Mikey said, snorting. “But if it makes you a freak, then I’m one too.” He bit his lower lip before releasing a harsh breath. “I kept that pair you’re wearing for days before I confronted you. If I’d even remotely guessed they were yours, I’d have stripped you naked in our living room to see if you were wearing any right then and there.”

     “Seriously?” Frank asked, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. “You think it’s hot?” The disbelief was evident in his voice.

     Mikey rolled his eyes and nodded. “Fuck yeah,” he said, tucking his fingers in Frank’s waistband and sliding them over the satin. “Wanna see them on you,” he leaned in and moaned the words in Frank’s ear. Mikey was pressed close enough to Frank to feel his indrawn breath at the words.

     “Fuck,” Frank breathed out and pressed his cheek to Mikey’s. “Let’s go back to the van. Yeah?”

     Mikey nodded and stepped back, looking around for the exit but spotting the bathroom instead. “Too far,” he said. “Here.” He tugged on Frank’s wrist and pushed his way into the bathroom. Ignoring the lone guy at the urinal, he pulled Frank into a stall and locked the door shut.

     “Here?” Frank asked, voice higher than normal.

     “Yeah,” Mikey said, popping the buttons of Frank’s button-fly jeans.

     Frank laughed and leaned back against the door. “Fuck. Wish I’d known they’d get you this hot. I’d have let you see them ages ago. They turn me on so much, Mikes.”

     Mikey made a gurgling noise deep in his throat and dropped to his knees to tug Frank’s jeans down and get an eyeful of his semi tucked behind the satin and lacings. “Fuck, Frankie.” He reached out and traced his fingers from Frank’s balls up and over the head. “So hot.” Mikey leaned in and nuzzled at Frank’s cock, moaning when Frank reached down and grabbed his hair.

     Gripping Mikey’s hair, Frank rocked his hips forward and dropped his head back into the metal door with a definite thump. “Never knew you were such a kinky fuck, Mikes.”

     Mikey moaned and opened his mouth around Frank’s dick, licking and sucking along the length and over the head to get Frank back to full hardness. He rubbed at his own dick hard in his jeans and aching, with each rasp of his tongue on satin. Looking up at Frank at the tug on his hair, Mikey licked his lips and rocked his hips into his hand.

     Frank groaned and pulled Mikey up, smashing their mouths together in a rough approximation of a kiss. He rocked his hips forward, dragging the damp material of his panties against the roughness of Mikey’s jeans.

     Tearing at his button, Mikey pulled it open and unzipped his fly. He pushed back, shoving and wriggling his jeans and boxer briefs down. Mikey stroked himself with one hand and traced the knuckles of his other hand over Frank’s dick. “Can I rub off on them?” he asked, glancing away from the enticing sight and into Frank’s eyes.

     Tipping his head back and moaning, Frank nodded. He reached out and grasped Mikey’s hips, pulling him until their bodies collided. “Yes, yes,” he chanted low, moving his hips with the words. Mikey groaned, braced his hands on the wall on either side of Frank’s head, and began to rut. He stared down at Frank, watched the way Frank’s eyes darkened and his breath stuttered, before nuzzling along his jaw and biting down his throat. The noises Frank made had Mikey shivering and trying desperately to keep pace with Frank’s rocking. He buried his face in Frank’s neck. “So close,” he breathed out. “So hot Frankie.”

     Frank moaned again and dug his fingers in. “Yeah, c’mon Mikey,” Frank growled into Miley’s hair. “Fuck…come all over my panties. Make them filthy.”

     Mikey gasped at the words, biting down on Frank’s throat and shuddering through his sudden orgasm. Frank’s sexy voice something Mikey apparently could not resist. He softened his bite, licking gently over the mark and kissing Frank gently. He pulled back. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, looking down to see his come smeared across red satin. Running his finger through the mess, Mikey hit his knees and dragged the panties down. He leaned forward and licked at the head of Frank’s cock. “Want you to fuck my mouth,” he said, staring into Frank’s eyes and opening his mouth directly in front of Frank’s dick.

     Tracing Mikey’s lips, Frank curled his hand around his cock and dragged the head around Mikey’s lips. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he muttered, pressing his cock into Mikey’s mouth. He kept going until he felt the head nudge at Mikey’s throat. Frank pulled back and rocked his hips forward again, bringing his fingers up to stroke Mikey’s cheek.

     Mikey closed his eyes and sucked, riding the increasingly frantic and uncoordinated thrusts of Frank into his mouth. He reached around and grabbed Frank’s ass briefly before he felt Frank shudder and come down his throat. Pulling back, Mikey cleaned Frank’s cock with his tongue and then rocked p to his feet to share the taste with Frank.

     “Yeah, so that happened,” Mikey said roughing, laughing along with Frank when he burst into his infectious giggles. Frank struggled out of his jeans and panties cursing his Converse and the tiny bathroom stall. “You owe me a new pair, fucker,” Frank teased before going still and looking at Mikey hesitantly.

     Mikey looked at the ruined material and nodded. “Yeah, I do. Are you sure these can’t be saved? I’m kinda partial to them.” He glanced up at Frank and reached out to grab his hands. “In case that demonstration wasn’t enough of a hint, I am more than okay with your pantry collection. Especially if I get to see you in them.”

     Breathing out, Frank pulled Mikey in for a hard kiss. “It’s a deal.” He released Mikey and put himself back to rights, going commando back to the van and all the way home. “If I could soak them, we could probably save them, but we have to get back in the van now,” Frank said, grimacing at his watch. “By the time we get home, they’d be completely ruined.”

 

~~

 

    Mikey toyed with the curling ribbon on the decorative bag before forcing his hand away from the gift. It sat on their table, the one they used to use to move their stuff around the apartment. Since returning from tour, Frank had moved into Mikey’s bedroom and they’d converted the second bedroom into a music and gaming room and hadn’t had need for the table. But, Mikey like the symbolism. He left the gift bag on the table and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

    The door opened and Mikey smiled to himself, stirring the pasta in the pot and calling out to Frank. “I’m making mac and cheese for dinner.”

    “My hero,” Frank called back, voicing rising in a sing-song tone. “What’s this bag out here?” he asked, the question accompanied by the sounds of his sneakers thumping into the wall. “Is that for your mother?”

    Mikey snorted, hiding the sound in his shoulder. “Yeah, not at all. You should check it out.” He set the spoon down and grabbed the milk and butter from the fridge. “Come in here with it.”

    Shortly after Frank came into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Mikey, kissing him firmly and holding the bag in his hand. “What is it?” he asked.

    “Open it and see,” Mikey said, rolling his eyes. “It’s called a present.”

    Frank kicked Mikey lightly in the shin and tugged at the ribbon, fighting with it before giving up and sliding it down to one side. He reached in and pulled out a soft bundle wrapped in tissue paper. Eyebrow raised, he looked at Mikey with his head tilted to the side. Pulling the tissue paper open, Frank gasp softly at the pile of satin and lace he found inside. He tugged each pair out, one after the next until Frank had all five pairs sitting on the table.

    “Hope you like them,” Mikey said, watching carefully and biting at his thumbnail. “I got ones I thought you might like…not just ones I liked.”

    Rubbing one pair through his fingers, Frank lifted huge eyes to Mikey. “You bought me new panties?”

    Mikey nodded. “Well yeah. I mean, I owed you a pair, but then they were on sale and I saw so many I thought you’d like. You do, right?”

    “Yeah, god Mikey…they’re gorgeous,” Frank smiled, put the panties down and launched himself at his boyfriend. He pulled Mikey into a kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck, how did I get so lucky?”


End file.
